


Debt Collection

by JayColin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is late paying his share of the rent and his roommate Arthur has decided he's willing to let him pay him with something other than money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Merlin are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places or characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Summary: Written for ainex5453. Merlin is late paying his share of the rent and his roommate Arthur has decided he's willing to let him pay him with something other than money.
> 
> Pairing: Arthur/Merlin
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Modern-day Alternate Universe

Debt Collection  
By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Twenty -year-old Merlin Emrys was avoiding his roommate, twenty-two-year-old Arthur Pendragon. He knew that even with magic, he wouldn't be able to avoid him forever, seeing as they shared an apartment just off campus and had a couple of classes together later in the week. Of course, he'd been doing a pretty good job of avoiding him for the last few days, so, maybe with luck, that would continue. Yeah, right, Merlin didn't believe that anymore than he believed that the sky was purple. He knew it was only a matter of time before his luck ran out.

One might wonder why Merlin was avoiding Arthur and the simple answer was that Merlin had fallen behind on his share of the rent. He'd had a few unexpected expenses recently and as a result, he didn't have enough money in his checking account to pay Arthur. Something which he knew his blond friend would not let stand for long. It wasn't the first time that it had happened and the last time they'd gotten in a very heated argument, hence Merlin avoiding him like the plague. It's not like he didn't want to pay or wasn't going to. He just needed some more time. Try explaining that, however, to the son of a wealthy businessman whose weekly allowance was more money than most people made in a month.

Arthur really didn't need to have a roommate, as he could more than afford to live alone. He'd spent two years travelling the globe after high school though, so when he'd started college as a freshman, Merlin was also starting his freshman year. The college required that all freshman live on campus and that they share a room with someone. It was the housing department's assignment of the two young men to the same room that had prompted their meeting. Sharing a rather small room for a year, they did become good friends and decided to move into an apartment together over the summer between their freshman and sophomore years, with the understanding that they would half all of the expenses.

"Wish I could just conjure money," Merlin thought. That would make his life so much simpler. No living paycheck to paycheck, barely scraping by, while putting himself through college. After Arthur found out about Merlin's powers, he'd asked him point blank why he was even bothering with college. Arthur had said that if he had magic, the last thing he would do was waste time going to college. Of course, he didn't really want to go anyway, figuring that he had more than enough money, so he didn't need a degree in order to get a good job. His parents were, however, adamant that he go, so he went. Merlin told his friend though that he wasn't rich, far from it, and he needed a good job in order to provide the things for himself that magic couldn't provide.

Merlin was just putting the finishing touches on his English essay, when he sensed he was being watched. Looking over his shoulder, sure enough, Arthur was standing there. His luck had run out.

"You've been avoiding me," Arthur commented, an unreadable look on his face, as he leaned against the doorjamb of Merlin's bedroom.

"No I haven't," Merlin denied.

"I'm not dumb Merlin," Arthur said as he walked further into the room. "I know when someone is avoiding me and you've been doing it for several days now."

"Why would I be avoiding you?" Merlin asked, as he stood up and turned to face the other man. A small part of him hoped that maybe Arthur would have forgotten about the late rent, even though he knew how unlikely that was.

"Oh I don't know," Arthur said as he stopped about three feet from the brunet and crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe it's because you know that today is the fourth and the check for your half of the rent was due on the first."

Merlin sighed. There was no point in trying to get out of it anymore. "I know, Arthur, and I'm sorry. I will pay, I swear. I just need a little more time. I don't get paid until the sixth."

Arthur remained quiet for several minutes, as he just stood there, looking at his friend, who had begun fidgeting under his gaze. Merlin was just about to say something, when Arthur sighed and said, "I already paid your share of the rent, but I do intend to collect what you owe me."

Merlin nodded and said, "You'll have it as soon as I get paid."

Arthur shook his head and said, "No, I'd rather not wait that long."

"I can't pay you now," Merlin said. "I had to buy some things for school and I'm tapped out."

"I know what happened in chem lab, Merlin," Arthur said, referring to the fact that the brunet had had one of his clumsy moments and broken several vials of chemicals. He could easily have fixed the vials themselves with magic, but replacing the chemicals with magic was beyond his ability. So, he'd written his professor a check. The side effect of that being that he didn't have the money to pay the rent.

"Then you know that I don't have the money," Merlin said.

Arthur grinned wolfishly and said, "There's other currencies one can use to pay debts, you know."

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked, clearly confused.

Stepping forward into Merlin's personal space, Arthur said, "I'm willing to forgive your debt, Merlin, for a kiss and a chance to get into your pants."

Merlin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at this. Merlin had had a crush on Arthur since they'd first met, but he'd never given any indication that he liked guys, so Merlin had never told him about his feelings. He'd rather have Arthur as just his friend, then risk losing him by confessing his attraction and scaring him away.

"Do we have a deal?" Arthur asked in a seductive tone, as he reached up and caressed Merlin's cheek.

Leaning into the touch, Merlin said, "Yes, we..." but he was cut off, as Arthur sealed their lips together in a searing first kiss. They'd both kissed other people, of course, but they'd never kissed each other. Putting everything they had into the kiss, their hands roaming all over each other's bodies, they finally came up for air about five minutes later.

"Good?" Arthur asked with a cocky grin, as he took in the stunned look on Merlin's face.

Not trusting his voice, Merlin just nodded.

"Well, that takes care of the kiss," Arthur said. "Now what I'd really like is a chance to get into your pants." At this Arthur kissed Merlin again and then added, "More specifically I want to get inside of you."

Merlin knew he was blushing at this, but he tried to ignore it as he cleared his throat and said, "So what's stopping you?"

"Too much clothing," Arthur answered.

At this, Merlin's eyes flashed golden and Arthur suddenly thought it felt a bit drafty. Looking down, he realized that Merlin had magically removed their clothing.

"You were saying?" Merlin asked.

"Eager much?" Arthur asked in response, a grin firmly in place.

"Yes," Merlin said as he fell backwards onto his bed, pulling Arthur down with him. "Now shut up and fuck me."

"Hmm, so demanding," Arthur said. "I think I like this side of you, Merlin."

Moving upward, Merlin kissed Arthur and said, "Too much talking," punctuating each word with another kiss.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Arthur said, before looking around. "You have any condoms and lube handy?"

At this Merlin's eyes flashed golden again, and a second later the drawer of his nightstand opened and a bottle of lube and a box of condoms floated over, landing next to Arthur.

"I'm liking your magic more and more," Arthur commented, as he grabbed one of the packages out of the box, ripping it open and unrolling the latex sheath over his hardened member, before grabbing the lube, and applying generous amounts of it to his cock and Merlin's hole. Positioning himself, Arthur pushed forward, gently, as he didn't want to hurt his friend. Merlin had other plans, however, and grabbing Arthur's ass, pulled him forward, impaling himself on the other man's dick. He winced for a second, but then it was gone as he magicked the pain away.

For the next several minutes, the only sound in the room was a collection of moaning, grunting, and various expletives, until they both reached climax and shouted out the other's name.

Collapsing on top of Merlin, Arthur said, "That was great."

Nodding, Merlin said, "Yes, it was." After a moment he added, "Want to do it again?"

"Again?" Arthur asked, incredulous.

"There's a whole box," Merlin said, pointing at the box of condoms. "No sense in letting them go to waste."

Returning the grin, Arthur nodded and said, "No sense at all."

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Yeah, I know, the sex was a bit rushed, but the damn word limit got in the way again. As much as I'd like to say to hell with the limit, that wouldn't be fair to the other people I've already written ficlets for, so I'm sticking to it. Some of these ficlets, however, might get sequels at some point, I'm not making any promises though. Anyway, ainex5453, I hope you liked this. Same goes to anyone else who decides to read it. Questions, comments? Feel free to drop me a line, I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
